


Pancakes

by virusq



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-17
Updated: 2010-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virusq/pseuds/virusq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joker muses over his role in his relationship with Shepard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Mass Effect drabble challenge: "Pancakes."

"You know," Joker trailed, tossing a knowing glance over his shoulder at Shepard, "This isn't going to work out."

Shepard blinked. "What isn't?"

"This. You. Me. Her. Them." He gestured toward EDI's projector and the vast expanse of space for the last two. "Our relationship is doomed for eternity."

Shepard scoffed.

"I mean, I've already gotten you killed once and I haven't even made you pancakes, yet."

"Oh, please." Shepard leaned on the back of Joker's chair. "Dying doesn't count unless you stay dead. Besides, Gardner's got breakfast covered."

"See? You're already replacing me. Portioning out my jobs to other men. First it's pancakes, then it's piloting..." He sighed, relenting to the inevitable. "Next thing I know, I'll be nothing but eye candy."

Shepard remained silent.

"Shit. Is there any part of my job you haven't given away?"

"...Cuddle bunny?"

"... _Greeeaat_."


End file.
